Tezuka being Tezuka
by sendoh11
Summary: Tezuka was influenced by Fuji.
1. Chapter 1

**Tezuka being…Tezuka**

By: Sendoh11

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I don't own the plot. I translated it from a Chinese website so there may be some grammatical errors. Those who had read the same story in please tell me, so that I'll delete this story and stop translating it.

* * *

It is said that a person will be influenced by his or her companionship. The regulars knew it all too well during the time when Tezuka was going out with Fuji. 

Incident 1: Dinner

Everyone had to eat everyday and there was no ready meals during training. Everyone had to prepare dinner every night, and it was Tezuka's and Mizuki's turn that day. Everyone knew that Mizuki was a perfectionist, even a simple task like choosing a bean would take him a whole day to accomplish it. Moreover, Atobe wanted to have soup that day, so Mizuki was even busier preparing it for Atobe.

Not long after, Tezuka came out, holding a pot.

"Eh? The soup's ready?" The Hyoutei regulars didn't wait for Tezuka to reply and took the pot away from him before sharing among themsleves.

"Wa-wait…...this..." It seemed as if Tezuka didn't want them to drink the soup..

"Don't worry, Tezuka. We'll leave some for you." Atobe assured him.

"No…this" "Tezuka, I need some help here." Mizuki called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Tezuka return to the kitchen. The Hyoutei regulars started drinking their soup, and it seemed delicious.

"The soup is ready." Mizuki came out, holding a pot of soup.

"Huh? Aren't we drinking it?" Those Hyoutei regulars are confused. "Then what is this?"

"It's the water I used to scrub pots." Tezuka replied, face as emotionless as ever. "Oh, and who had eaten the rag, remember to return it to me."

Those who felt sick had rushed to the toilet and those who fainted, fainted. The rest, they were glaring at Fuji who was smiling towards the sky.

* * *

Incident 2: Ponta 

Everyone knew that Echizen love to drink ponta. One day, Echizen was drinking ponta as usual.

"Echizen, drinking ponta is bad for your health." Tezuka served.

"It's alright" Echizen return the serve easily.

"I had a friend who died because of drinking ponta." Tezuka return the ball to Echizen.

"Um...ah?" Echizen missed. "Really?"

"What's in it for me to lie to you?" Tezuka said with his frozen poker face.

"How...did he died?" Echizen wanted to know.

"He was knocked down by a car while buying ponta." There was no remorse in his voice

"...buchou...you..."

Echizen looked at Tezuka and the smiling Fuji oustside the court with resignation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tezuka being…Tezuka**

**A/N: **This is translated from Chinese and I didn't proof read it, so there may be some mistakes.

* * *

**Situation 3: Hair colour**

During training, Tezuka, Saeki and Atobe went to buy some tennis ball. Many were looking at them since all three of them were considered handsome.

"Why are they looking at us? Is there something wrong?" Saeki was uncomfortable with it.

"It's because they were awed at the sight of my beauty." Atobe told him.

"I see. You guys really are pretty." Saeki joked.

"It's no that." Tezuka replied while turning around, not caring about the screaming that was emitted from the girls behind. "They were actually looking at the two of you."

"Uh? I didn't think you were that bad either." Saeki was confused.

"It's a trend to dye our hair brown this year. Not many have the courage to dye their hair silver and grey."

A gust of wind blew, leaving those who did not know what humour is.

**Situation 4: Branded**

Yuushi wore the new shirt he had just bought, wanting to show off a little.

"Yuushi, your shirt……" Tezuka stopped.

"You know?" Yuushi was really glad that he had found someone who knew about the shirt he was wearing.

"This shirt, it's the A/X brand, right?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah! I never thought that you knew about it too." Yuushi was pleased.

"No, I didn't know about it. It's you who didn't turn out the shirt when you were wearing it." It was the same expressionless face.

Tezuka left, leaving the other regulars in the hall who had burst out laughing.

**Situation 5: Night**

During one fateful night, Seigaku regulars decided to do something more exciting. Unfortunately, Kaidoh was force to go to the hostel room number 4 alone. It was said that, two people had died in there, and since then, it had been empty. But recently, someone had seen the room lighten up.

Being alone is not a good thing, moreover being in a haunted room. While Kaidoh was being anxious, the door opened.

"Ahh……" Kaidoh screamed.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked, looking annoyed.

"Ah…un? Bu-buchou? Why are you here?" Kaidoh looked as if he'd found his savior.

"I came here everyday to read. It's too noisy in the hostel." Tezuka took a chair and sit down.

"Buchou, did you know that…people…had died in here?" Kaidoh asked warily.

"Un, the two of them committed suicide." Tezuka didn't raise his head from his reading. "This made me remember myself."

"…ah…?" Kaidoh didn't understand what Tezuka was talking about.

"A few years back, my lover and I had tried committing suicide too." Raising his head, a cold light reflected on Tezuka's spectacles.

"It's…not that…good…" Kaidoh felt a shiver run down his spine.

"But we still did it." Cold, emotionless voice, the door was just behind Tezuka, and beyond the door, there was nothing but complete blackness.

"Ano……" Kaidoh was starting to shiver.

"This is the photo." Tezuka handed him the photo.

The photo looked old, but the Tezuka in it was as emotionless as ever. The person beside Tezuka looked like Fuji, but the hair was longer.

"It failed." Tezuka continued.

"Don't scare me, buchou…ahh……" Tezuka was not there anymore when Kaidoh turned around and Kaidoh ran.

Inui went to open the door when he heard someone knocking rapidly, and was being hugged tightly by Kaidoh the moment he opened it.

"Ghost…ghost…buchou…he…" Kaidoh couldn't finish a sentence.

"Tezuka was behind you, wasn't it?" Inui asked him.

"Didn't I tell you it failed?"

"Ahh……" Kaidoh buried his face further into Inui's chest.

"I'll go to Ryoma's room." Momo said after a little while.

"Ano…I'll go to Kikumaru's room then." Oishi left too, blushing a little.

"Ne, Tezuka, let's go too." Fuji left with Tezuka, leaving Inui and Kaidoh alone.

"That photo, it was during the time we went to the beach, right?" Fuji asked, while pointing at the photo.

"Un."

"We nearly drown that time."

"Yah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tezuka being…Tezuka**

**A/N: **This is translated from Chinese and I didn't proof read it, so there may be some mistakes and the sentence structure may be weird.

* * *

**Situation 6: Love letter**

Everyone was resting in the hall during lunch, and Tezuka was bringing his few books with him. Because of some misunderstanding, Kaidoh and Momo started fighting again. Kikumaru who wanted to stop them was being pushed by Momo and knocked into Tezuka. The books that Tezuka bought with him dropped onto the floor, together with a few pink colour letters.

"Ah? What is this nya?" Kikumaru was the first who saw it.

"It looks like a letter." "Can it be a love letter?" Regulars from other schools started to gather around.

"I'll read it." Yuushi started opening it, not waiting for Tezuka's permission.

"Dear Keigo: From the first moment I saw you, I knew that both of us are soul mates. Therefore……" Yuushi read.

"Buchou (Tezuka), you like Atobe?" The others started to get excited.

"Tezuka, how are you going to explain this?" Mizuki was angry. He turn to Fuji. "Fuji, how could he do this?"

"Un, I don't know." His tone was absolutely carefree. "But who are you?"

"You……" Mizuki was furious. "Give an explanation." He told Tezuka.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka bowed deeply. "I shouldn't have used your love letter as a bookmark."

"Ah……" Everyone was dumbstruck.

"I've finished explaining." With that, he left with Fuji, leaving a frozen Mizuki and a disappointed Atobe.

* * *

**Situation 7: Pig? Dog?**

On a sunny day, Choutaro and Itsuki were having a conversation.

"It's said that pigs are smarter than dogs." Choutaro's voice was loud.

"Is it true?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes, pigs are even smarter than humans." Choutaro's voice was getting higher and louder with each word.

"Why? Why is pig smarter than dogs? Why?" Itsuki's old habit.

"Because," Tezuka started, annoyed by Choutaro's voice. "Pigs know how to ask why and dogs only know how to bark."

After a long silence, both of them ask together. "…why…?"

* * *

**Situation 8: Information**

Training is finishing, therefore Inui and Renji was busy collecting data of other players.

"Tezuka, about your Tezuka Zone, what do you think about it?" Renji asked.

"It has a fatal flaw." Voice cold and emotionless.

"Un? What?" The pen stopped moving.

"Well……" Tezuka looked at the floor that he was supposed to sweep.

"I'll do it later." Renji was anxious to know.

"Oh, it's just that……Tezuka Zone has to change its name if someone else were to use this technique." There was no emotion on Tezuka's face.

"……" Renji's jaw dropped.

"Don't forget to sweep the floor." He then turned to leave.

Renji was writing down some date while holding the broom.

The weaker they looked, the stronger they are. For example: Echizen Ryoma, Yukimura Seiichi. (Dan Taichi excluded)

The ones with little emotions were the ones that we have to look out for. For example: Tezuka Kinimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke. (Kabaji excluded)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tezuka being…Tezuka**

**A/N: **This is translated from Chinese and I didn't proof read it, so there may be some mistakes and the sentence structure may be weird.

* * *

**Situation 9: TV**

Training's finally over. Everyone was busy packing their things and Tezuka together with Atobe were responsible for packing the things in the kitchen.

"Tezuka, is this a new type of television? Why is it that oresama never had never seen it before?" Atobe asked.

"No." Tezuka replied while picking up a box.

"Huh?" Atobe didn't move from his spot.

"All done." Tezuka said after a while, getting up preparing to leave.

"Wait, what about that TV?" Atobe ran after Tezuka.

"Oi, why didn't you bring along that TV?" Atobe asked Tezuka after they were in the car.

"First, we didn't bring it. Second, there wasn't enough space in the car and third, it isn't a TV, it's a microwave."

Everyone was trying their best not to laugh out loud.

* * *

**Situation 10: Studying**

Time flies fast, and Tezuka was already in university studying medicine. Since then, the regulars were no longer friends, but medical tools for Tezuka.

While Tezuka was studying to be a hair specialist, he would take one of Mizuki's hair everyday, and then point at one of his hair saying: "This is the best one."

While Tezuka was studying to be a dentist, he would observe Kikumaru's teeth everyday, and got a conclusion--your teeth is healthy.

While Tezuka was studying to be an optometrist, he had used Kirihara as his observant. In the end, he left a "you've got Iritis and Uveitis" before leaving.

While Tezuka was learning to be a surgeon, the regulars……the regulars didn't dare to help.

"Hello, I'm Inui." Inui picked up his phone.

"I'm Tezuka." Ice, cold, freezing.

"Oh, what is it?" Light reflected on Inui's spectacles.

"A tennis competition in school, I hope that everyone can come." Tezuka's voice added with some ice would be the best dessert to prevent heat stroke.

"Uh?" Are you kidding? I'm busy.

"Only you have the ability to gather everyone together." At the other end of the phone was a handsome poker face.

"But…I…" Che, why should I? You can't ask me to run laps anymore.

"Inui, I'm studying to become a surgeon, you……" What about it?

"I'll inform the others, don't worry." After hanging up the phone, Inui wipe off the sweat from his forehead. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed with relieved.

-**owari**-


End file.
